


An English Rose Among Thorns by Anonymous

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Take That Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Fearing that he’ll be judged by the contents of his poem, James decides to submit it anonymously. Even though he reread it several times, he failed to notice the accidental inspiration he took from Take That's latest single, Pray.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	An English Rose Among Thorns by Anonymous

I moved here from England.

Now I live with Michelle.

I thought this was Derry,

But I think I’m in hell.

They’re all so mean here.

They call me a dick.

Can someone please help me?

Come save me! Quick!

But alas, I am stuck here.

An English Rose among thorns.

My confidence shattered

By the hardships I’ve borne.

While stuck in this prison

All I do each night is pray

Hoping that I can escape

This hellhole someday.

PS I’m not gay.


End file.
